The Two Alphas
by Crazykblade
Summary: This is my first time. I've had an idea to write about them being wolves for a while now. Rating is to be safe. They are both Alphas, they both want to stop the bloodshed, and they both want to be together. She can't do it without him, he can't do it without her. I'm not good at summaries but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was running, running as fast as she could. But her wolf form was growing tired from running for nearly 4 days with very little rest. Clarke knew that she couldn't stop for very long though. Not with all knowing that she was being hunted by the person she thought she could trust the most, her mother, Abby. Clarke wanted the war to stop, but Abby did not and followed Jaha. But Clarke was an alpha not an omega like her mother. Clarke's dad was killed because he was an alpha and wanted to make peace but Jaha would not allow it and sentenced him to a painful death and Clarke to solitary confinement after watching her father tortured to death and was forced to keep her secret of being an alpha. Because if Jaha knew that Clarke was somehow an alpha, she would be put straight to death at once.

After many years of little food and suffering, Clarke had come up with a plan to escape her imprisonment, she had hidden a piece of bone from one of her kills when she would be let out in a small forest with an electrified fence around it and she used it to kill the soldiers guarding her at all times. It was brutal and bloody but if she had killed them in her wolf form they would have figured out she was an alpha and she needed that leverage to take down Jaha. She was trained by both of her parents when she was younger to fight and she was using that to her advantage now. After killing the soldiers, she escaped through the tunnels under the city that led to a cliff with water flowing out and she dived straight into it and then transformed into her wolf and ran as fast as she could. She was built for both strength and running and she was not wasting any of both.

Now here she is four days later and some while after running, she changed into her human self and found a place between a small river and a huge tree surrounded by a great many other trees but they were not as tall as this one. She cupped her hands and took a drink of the water and then went to rest against the trunk of the tree. She wore blank pants that were just the right size and shaped her hips perfectly, a dark green shirt with long sleeves, a black leather jacket with places for knives to hide inside and a hood, and black flat boots that went up a little higher than her ankle. Her long blonde hair around her shoulders but most of it hidden under the hood and a silver watch on her wrist from her dad and a silver necklace around her neck. She lay there, resting and relaxed, but when she smelled and felt someone coming, she snapped open her eyes and quickly saw that it was almost morning, but when she went to sleep the sun was setting, and then she heard someone snapping twigs under their own feet and turned around and looked straight into a man with the most amazing brown eyes she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the 100. I'm still new** **at this, so any ideas or pointers are welcomed. Thank you to those who have followed me. Since I'm still new at this, hopefully it'll get better as I go. Reviews are welcomed.**

 **Bellamy**

He was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt and blank boots with a sword dangling on his jeans and had on a black leather jacket with a hood. He was in his human form walking deep into the forest. He was worried about his sister and wishing he could be there with her at the camp, but he had to hunt to feed them. He was an alpha, but he sometimes wished he wasn't. Too many responsibilities when all he wanted to do was take care of his sister, Octavia. His mother left them alone and helpless, and he did everything he could to take care of Octavia and because of that he had created a camp where no one would find them and along with some of his friends there too. It supported them. But he felt like it wasn't enough for himself like he was missing a piece of himself and he just didn't know how to fill it back up.

He heard the familiar sound of water near by and went to it, but when he turned near his usual resting spot he found himself staring straight into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He felt a great powerful energy flow through him and he knew what it meant…she was his mate as he was hers. He could tell by how her eyes widened that she felt it too and knew as well. Then he turned to take in the rest of her and he knew she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen and will ever see. He suddenly saw her take a dagger out of one of her black boots and he knew she was a fighter then and there.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said and all he could think was her voice was like an angels…

His throat was dry but he managed to say, "Bellamy and who are you?"

She looked confused and asked, "So you don't know who I am?"

"No." but I would very much like to find out, he thought to himself. "Look I know you don't know me but I'm not going to hurt you, so will you put the knife down before you hurt yourself princess?"

"My name is Clarke and you should be the one worrying about getting hurt." She growled.

Clarke…he thought. "Alright calm down, I'm not going to hurt you ."

Suddenly, he heard horses and smelt horses and man and knew that they were the hunters, people that were told to put young ones to sleep at night and to be very good wolves or you would be hunted and your fur hung on a wall for decoration. He somehow knew that they were after her and didn't think twice when he grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the secret entrance of the tree trunk and put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet and squeezed her arm to let her know that she could trust him. Surprisingly, she followed him and kept quiet as he led her deeper into the tree trunk. They heard the horses stop by the time they reached the end of the inside of the tree trunk and they waited.

Eventually they had to sit down as the time went by, he knew she might be tired from the small shadows under her eyes so he whispered very softly, "I won't let them hurt you and you look like you need rest so you might as well sleep." She only nodded as a response and went to sleep against the cold inner bark with her head tilted to the side and a little backwards. While she rested, he tried to figure out his thoughts and to try to come up with some kind of plan to get her to come back to camp with him. She was his mate…he never thought he would have one. He thought that he didn't deserve one, but ever since he saw her and talked to her, he felt that missing piece of himself being filled by her presence quickly. And he never wanted anything more than to have her by his side for a very long time. He just hoped that she would let him protect her from whatever she was running from. He wanted to help her and get to know her.

For now though, he would have to settle for watching over her while she slept and wait for the hunters to leave. He didn't think of it until now but he knows that he didn't see any of her prints on the ground while he was hunting around the area, so at least they had that advantage.

 **Clarke**

She woke up slowly and looked at Bellamy and she could tell that he was thinking very hard about something. "What are you thinking about?" she asked suddenly.

He immediately looked at her, "I want you to come back to camp with me. You could get more rest and food that I know you need. I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but we both know we are mates, I'm not asking anything out of that except for you to give me a chance. Please?"

She thought it over. She knew she needed rest and food, but she didn't know if she wanted to risk it. She could endanger anyone around her and she didn't want to get anyone hurt. She had enough blood on her hands and knew she would have to spill much more to take down Jaha. And she didn't know how to deal with the fact that they were mates and what if she got him killed? She didn't want to get him hurt even thought she knew nothing about him yet. But maybe…maybe she could give it chance.

"Ok, I'll come with you, but if anyone shows up looking for me, I have to go and you can't follow. I don't want anyone to get killed or worst because of me. You will have to let me go and take down Jaha when the time comes." she spoke calmly but quietly.

"I won't make a promise about that, but I can promise that I will never leave you." He said completely determined and firm.

"Ok…I'll go with you." She paused for a moment before continuing. " It sounds like they are miles away now, so we better head off now in case they come back, and be sure to hide your prints and smell and you might want to go into wolf form." She slowly spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke**

"Ill go out first." He said. Then he quietly went outside. It seemed like it was hours but it was only a few seconds before he said that it was safe for her to come out. She didn't think that she needed to be looked after, but he apparently did. Then they both went silently to the river, but she told him to smell it before he would drink it because it might be poisoned. But, surprisingly, it turned out that it wasn't. She knew that usually when they found water while on the hunt for someone that they would poison the water near where they thought the person was close to and it would remain poisoned for a week, then became healthy to drink again. They quickly took a drink. And once they were settled, they let the wolf take over and changed. Even though a person's first time changing into their wolf form is very painful and it took awhile to embrace the changing of forms, Clarke never had that problem. Her first time changing was not as painful and she embraced it right away.

As she finished her change, she felt his wolf presence and immediately felt that he was an alpha as well. She looked at him and their eyes collided, blue to brown, brown to blue. His wolf was completely covered in black fur with white eyes with brown specks inside of them. He was built the same as her, for strength and for running long distances with fast speeds, muscular and tall. And he was so beautiful.

And now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were mates and she still had not had the time to think about what that meant for her or him. But the feeling that coursed through her entire being felt completely full and content. And she knew that they would work through the storm that was coming together with each other. But she didn't want to lose him already and she knew that she would have to try to save him from what is coming.

 **Bellamy**

After hearing her tell him that they would need to change into their wolf forms, he admitted to himself that he wanted to see what her wolf looked like, because once mates see each other in their wolf forms, they could know when the other was hurting in any kind of form like physically or emotionally, they would communicate through each other's minds, but not exactly read what the other was thinking, feel when the other was in danger and more. It was a complicated but an amazing thing to share and not all wolves found their mates. But he could already tell that there was something very special by her. And he was determined to get to know her.

He was suddenly brought back from his thoughts by feeling her wolf presence, and as he turned their gazes connected and he never felt such an intimate connection in his life. The whole feeling was intense but he wouldn't give it up for anything. Something that he couldn't even begin to explain. He could feel that she felt it to and then he took in the sight before him. She was beautifully stunning, both in wolf and human form. Her fur was white and she had golden eyes with specks of blue in them. He then knew for sure that she was also an alpha, something he had suspected from how she carried herself. And usually alphas only mate with other alphas. _Follow me,_ he communicated to her through their minds, but he also wanted to make sure she got the message and waited for her to respond. Once she nodded her head, he turned away from the river and started to run to the northern part of the land, but not at a very fast speed. And as they ran, he couldn't help but feel like Clarke was thinking hard about something, but he didn't know what.

 **Clarke**

As she ran, she was wondering why she went along with him so easily. Usually she would put more fight into it but she was exhausted and starving and it wouldn't hurt for a couple of days to regain her strength. She knew that the hunters were out there and so was her mother. The only possible reason that Abby wouldn't be with the hunters was because Jaha had sent word to her, to return to the city. She wished her mother was the loving mother she had once known, but she wasn't anymore and will never be again. And she had wanted so badly to tell someone her secrets, but until now she had no one to share them with. She knew that she could trust Bellamy, but she didn't want to burden him with her thoughts.

 _I think it would be best if you stayed with me in my cabin, it's not much but it's enough, I could take the couch while you sleep on my bed. And there's only 3 other people live in the camp besides me my sister, Finn Collins, and Roma. Roma has always been trying to get with me but it has never worked, not a single time. You have nothing to worry about from anyone. And if she tries to do anything or says anything you don't like, I'll handle it. Just tell me._ He communicated and she was brought out of her thoughts. And she tensed when she mentioned the Roma girl and she hoped that he didn't sense it through their connection.

 _Are you sure?_ She asked him.

 _Yes, princess, she has nothing on you._ He sarcastically announces, but meant every word that he said.

 _I meant about taking your room genius._ She said.

 _Oh you know that I could sense that you tensed when I brought her up. And yes, you can take my room. It's not a problem._ He simply stated and she knew by his tone that he wouldn't let anything come between their bond. They then remained silent until they approached wooden walls and it opened for them. They then changed back to their human forms, but their clothes felt hotter than before from running so much and came face to face with the rest of the little camp.

"This is Clarke and we are now both your leaders, you will treat her with respect and any problems will be dealt with, do I make myself clear?" he spoke sternly.

They all nodded their head and as the two others went into what looked like their own separate cabins, a girl that looked to be about 17 years old, has olive skin just like Bellamy, green eyes, and long brown hair, went straight up to Bellamy and they each embraced each other in a big hug, and Clarke could smell that they were related because of their blood. After a few more minutes, the two came out if the hug and turned towards her.

"Clarke, this is my sister Octavia, Octavia, Clarke." Introducing the two young women. Octavia seemed to notice something that Clarke didn't in her brother and smirked at Clarke.

"Well I'll be seeing you around Clarke, probably in my brothers cabin, I have my own room there until we finish building a smaller one connected to his so I can I have my own little space." Octavia said and then went to what looked like a meat hut. She could already feel her mouth watering and she was so hungry already, she knew she needed to eat before she could get rest. But then she remembered what Bellamy had said when he introduced her to everyone and she didn't want to cause a scene for everyone to hear so she decided to use their connection.

 _Why did you tell them that I'm now leading with you? Do you want them to find out that we are mates? I already told you that when the time comes for me to leave, I will have to and you can't follow me._

She could see that he tensed more and more as she communicated, but her words were the truth.

"Come on let's get some food then I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Then he apparently decided to communicate the rest from their connection. _If you leave, I leave. When you fight, I fight. Where you stay, I stay. If you live, I live. If you die, I die._

She was so shocked by his words that she simply followed him.

 **Bellamy**

He was falling in love with her fast and he didn't even know her. And how could she just leave after knowing for sure that they are mates? He couldn't give her up and he didn't want to give her up. He would have to figure it out later and try not to snap at her. She needed food and rest first, then they could talk. So, he lead her to his cabin and after holding the door open for her, he went to the pantry where he knew that he had meat wrapped in protective wrappings and also took some water for her and then took her to his room and opened the door for her again and handed her the meat still in the wrappings and the water in a bottle.

 _Eat and then we will talk and I'll show you around the camp and my cabin tomorrow when you're ready. I'll be sleeping on the couch or visiting with my sister before she goes to bed since it's almost sundown and I won't have patrol tonight. We will talk about it all tomorrow._ He communicated to her. And she simply nodded her head in gratitude and happily took the meat and water.

As he was shutting the door, she communicated in a soft voice, _thank you Bellamy for everything you have done for me._


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. It's a long story and I would like to not have to repeat it. But as for this story, I have had this chapter ready for awhile, I just did not want to post it until I figured out what to do for chapter 5 and unfortunately I have not yet figured out what to do for chapter 5 yet so if you have any ideas, that might give me some inspiration for chapter 5. Again, I'm sorry. So let me know what you think? Please?**

Chapter 4

 **Clarke**

She ate slowly and drank almost the whole bottle, but she wanted to save the rest for in the morning when she knew her mouth would be really dry from catching up on all the sleep that she had lost while running so much. She could also probably use a bath soon, but she could wait. It was rest that she needed most right now, even though she wanted to think through all that has recently happened.

Bellamy's room was probably the biggest room in the cabin, there was no windows, the room was shaped in a big square and with a stack of neatly folded clothes on a table and there was a chair next to it and that was where she ate at, the bed was covered in soft blankets made from the skin of a panther and the pillows looked like he bought from the few shops around that are outside of the city. And the bed was across from the door and pushed up against the wall, and the table and chair was to the left of when you opened the door, and across from the table was another door and it went into a bathroom, and all the furniture was made out of wood, except for inside of the bathroom, probably to save what money they had.

Clarke then sat on the bed on the side that wasn't pushed up against the wall and took off her boots and white long socks, her leather jacket, and then she folded them and put them in the chair. She went back to the bed and laid down underneath the panther skin and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 _Goodnight Bellamy_ , she communicated to him and then fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed of her dad and her during the good times and the things he taught to her like reading maps, of him and her laughing at the jokes that he would bring home from work, and how he would read her stories before she went to sleep.

 **Bellamy**

He wished that he could climb in bed with her just to sleep and be able to hold her, but he knew he would be overstepping right now. Besides he needed to think about everything before he talked to her tomorrow. The sun was just starting to go down, so that gave him plenty of time to think. He knew for sure that they were mates, but he didn't want to be with her just because of being soul mates. He wanted to grow with her and walk through life leaning on her while she leans on him so neither one of them falls. Maybe they could get to know each first, then go from there. He could already tell that she is gorgeous, strong, brave, smart, and loyal. He definitely hasn't met anyone like her. But one thing he couldn't understand is why did she want to go after Jaha, he was bad news. There was a rule inside of the city that a female could only have a one child, because the city could only hold a certain amount of people and Jaha did not want to expand it. So when they had found out that Aurora, his and Octavia's mom, had hidden a second child, Octavia, for 16 years, Aurora was put to a painful death right in front of Bellamy, by having her ripped apart by Abby Griffin. Afterwards he was given the choice to serve them or be put in a prison cell for the remainder of his life, but instead he demanded that he leave with Octavia and to never return to the city as long as they leave them alone. Jaha then recognized that Bellamy was an alpha and agreed to the demands that Bellamy had spoken of and Bellamy and Octavia took what they could from their home and left right away.

He would have to get the information out of Clarke tomorrow about her plans for Jaha. He suddenly heard the door open and in came Octavia. She smirked when she saw him laying on their black couch, it was a long one with no curve, and made of a soft material that a friend had given them from her shop. He waved her hand to signal for him to move his legs, and once he did, she collapsed down next to him with them both now sitting up.

"I like her," Octavia stated for him.

"I do too, O, but she is so secretive right now," he responded.

"She did look worn out Bell, maybe she just needs some time and about the co-leading with her and the way you look at her, did you think I wouldn't notice?" asked Octavia.

"Notice what?" He asked dumbfounded.

She shook her head and laughed a little bit and then said, "That you and her are mates, I could see it written all over your face and body's motions. You always kept close to her, when usually you would walk away and go out guarding the place after giving me a hug, but you didn't do that, you stayed as close as you could to her."

He didn't know what to say. "I don't want her and me to be together just because we are mates. I want it because we want it."

"Have you talked to her about it yet?" O asked.

"No, I am going to talk to her tomorrow, she was too tired and hungry to do much talking." He said.

"Well then you I'll have to wait until tomorrow to figure things out."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He says and then ruffles her hair, making it a mess.

"Come on big brother let's get you something to eat and then put you to bed as well because I for one need my beauty sleep so I can finish my little cabin tomorrow with Finn." Octavia said as she first fixed her hair and glared at her brother and then got up and both of them went to the pantry to get some food for themselves and then went to bed.

But after he had made his bed on the couch with a spare pillow and white blanket, he still couldn't bring his thoughts away from Clarke. He then received a _Goodnight Bellamy_ through their connection. And he smiled to himself as he felt her fall fast asleep. And only then did he communicate a _Goodnight Clarke_ to her.

He could sense that she was having good dreams, but the connection wasn't complete to where he could see what they were. He wanted to know more and more about here. But like Octavia said it would have to wait until morning. So he fell asleep with a hope for tomorrow and questions to ask her.

As the morning light came up, he woke up and went around his usual routine, breakfast and then a shower but he would have to miss that this morning since Clarke was still asleep in his room, so he settled for just making breakfast for everyone. He wished he had some stuff to make pancakes but he really didn't since they ran out of materials two weeks ago, so instead he set up some stuff for them to have cereal and milk with two bowls and spoons. And once that was done, he decided to wait for everyone to wake up so he went to his couch and opened one of his books about the Greek gods.

"Hey, Bell," Octavia came in dressed in a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with brown boots, and her hair in one long braid behind her head. "I see someone decided to set out things to eat, is someone getting anxious?" she questioned.

"Good morning, O, and just eat." He declared. He really didn't want to deal with her right now. He had a long day ahead of him already. They both turned towards the hallway when they heard Bellamy's door open. He must have been so interested in his book and dealing with Octavia that he missed feeling when she awoke. He saw her come in and she looked better, no more shadows under her eyes and a little more meat on her. He thought he would show her around his cabin and let her eat before they would have that talk that really needed to happen. He pointed to where O was sitting and eating again, and she got what he meant and went to eat.

"Well I'm off to help Finn with my cabin, so I'll catch you guys later," said Octavia and he saw that she whispered something in Clarke's ear before she sent him a wink when Clarke couldn't see her face and as she walked towards the door that was across from where she and Clarke sat at.

He went back to reading his book as Clarke ate, but every once in awhile he would glance up at her. When she finished her breakfast he said, "I'll show you around the cabin first and then we can talk if you want?"

"Sure," she responded.

So after cleaning up breakfast, he showed her around the kitchen and living room first since they were technically in both since the kitchen and living room were connected, the front door was across from the living room and kitchen while the couch that Bellamy slept on was not facing the door, it was facing the kitchen with a table in front of it. The kitchen had a counter with no walls on either side and had stools around it, and behind it was the actual kitchen. Then he took her back through the hallway that she came from, the entrance to the hallway was between the living room and kitchen, he showed her that the room across from his was Octavia's and that she had her own bathroom and stuff like his and was decorated the same as his, but they couldn't go in since it was his sister's room. Then he showed her his bathroom and told her that when they could they would get her some more clothes so she could shower, most likely tomorrow. Then they went back into the living room and sat on the couch and were silent, his guess was they were both waiting for the right words to come out.

"Look, I know we don't know what to do about us being mates right now, and I'm not going to force anything upon you, but maybe we could try as friends go from there?" he asked nervously.

Her eyes meet his and his heart sped up, but he could sense that she was scared and conflicted with whatever was going on with her past and maybe even future, but he wanted her to stay so badly.

"Maybe we could try that…but if I'm found here, I have to leave like I said before, and no one here can follow me. This is my fight and I won't let innocent people get killed or worse because of me." She said softly after taking a few minutes to think about it.

He was glad that she decided to stay, but he was even more curious now about what she was running from more than ever and desperately wanted answers.


End file.
